The New Side
by Roxxarain
Summary: After 2years since persona4, People started working on shadows again.
1. Verse1

Verse 1:

Over in a dark place......where only a few can reach……A man shrouded in a black robe appeared out of the shade. Step by step he walks towards the great seal, slowly and eventually he reaches it. The seal himself float down to the ground while he went into the gate and took something inside. Then immediately he left.

The Next Day……..

_________________

Ryu: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

_________________

O.K fine, 6 months ago…

Late at night over at a lab which seems to be abandoned, the two partners were having gay relationship "Activities" in the alley… which is none of our concern. While the other two partners are planning to infiltrate the lab and find out what was causing a ruckus recently.

Standing in front of the gates, Ryu waved his hand while he said: "Let's go"

Jet dashed towards the gates, making an opening for Ryu and ran to the toilet because of stomachaches. Without hesitation, Ryu ran up the dusty stairs… without noticing that the lift is actually still usable. Trying to act cool, Jet tried to kick the door open. But the door was locked and his leg went right through it. Soon, Ryu reached the last floor and Jet was there. "How in the name of Shin Megami Tensei which I don't know what it is did you get here!?" Ryu exploded with surprise, "And why the hell is a door stuck on your leg!?" He added. "I took the lift, and as for the door…umm… I don't want to talk about it." Jet answered uncomfortably. The two chatted while standing in front of the room where the ruckus was coming from.

___________________

Ryu: "Ready?"

Jet: "No."

Ryu: "Great then, we're ready to go. On three"

(Ryu kicked the door immediately after he said that.)

"Stop what you're doing!"

There were many scientists experimenting on shadows there.

"What are you doing here!?" One of the scientists replied nervously

"Some one ring the alarm!" He continued as some one rang the alarm.

30 Minutes Later

"De De De De De De….." The alarm goes on and on but no one came.

________________

Scientist: "Damn it, I knew we should have brought some security guards with us."

Jet: "You guys are experimenting on shadows!?"

Scientist: "What shadows?" He replied while trying to deny it.

Ryu: "Don't play dumb with us!" He warned while one of them sticks out his tongue and make "Nyee Nyee Nyee" noises.

Ryu: "I said DON"T PLAY DUMB!"

Scientist: "Oh don't mind him, he really is dumb."

Jet: "Is this world filled with idiots or what?"

Ryu: "What are you people doing this for anyway!?!?"

"For fame" One scientist burst out. "For money" Another one added, "For woman" And another one added.

Jet: "Whatever you're doing for, stop it! You might cause chaos to this world!"

Scientist: "Why is there a door stuck on your leg??"

Jet: "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!"

Ryu: "Whatever you're doing, stop it or…" Scientist: "No ones gonna stop us! Cover me while I complete the last part!"

* * *

The scientists charged towards Jet and Ryu while the leader continues with his work. Jet finally pulls out the door and start using it as a weapon. He knocked all the scientist away and shouted: "Now's your chance!" Ryu ran towards the door and opened it and said: "O.K, lets make a run-for-it." Jet cried out angrily and shouted: "No, not a chance for you to escape you idiot! Catch the leader!"

But the leader was almost done…reaching him might give him enough time for him to finish what he's doing…Ryu have no choice but to throw his beloved weapon which he hated so much to kill their leader instantly…

* * *

"Go, Ashura." Ryu called out to his sword as he draw it out and toss it towards the 'target'. *pierce* *crash* *meow* (don't know where that came from), the sword went right through the 'target' and broke a gigantic glass bottle in front of him

"It's…… all…… over……" One of the scientists said with depression as the others gather around their leader.

* * *

Jet: "C'mon, lets all go for ice-cream."

Ryu: "O.K…" *Ring...Ring* *Ring...Ring*

* * *

And that's all for verse 1. Now, I'd like to tell you viewers something more about Jet, Ryu and some other things.

Ryu is an orphan; he lives by robbing the bank and doing requests from people. And he can be very evil at times. He has blue hair and his eye color is red mix with black, y'know something like devilish red? Oh yeah, forgot to tell you people… HE HATES CATS!!

Jet is more of a strange person; although Ryu and Jet are good buddies, Ryu never gets to know where he came from. Jet is a feel-no-pain person as well; that explains why the door didn't hurt him much. He's personality is like the opposite of Ryu- a goodie-two-shoes- it's a wonder that they actually go together well. The only thing they have in common is that they can be REALLY dumb anytime anywhere.

You people will get to know about Ashura sooner or later so don't ask so much.


	2. Verse2

Verse 2:

*Ring…Ring* the phone rang as Ryu woke up from his dream.

__________________

Ryu: "Aww man, I was gonna have ice-cream…wait…was I dreaming??"

Ashura: "No, you were singing Christmas songs…What do ya **think** you're doing?

Ashura replied while Ryu picked up the phone.

Ryu: "Rise?? Isn't it to early to be calling me?"

Rise: "Sorry Ryu but we need your help~! Yosuke, Kanji and Chie are trying to save a girl which been captured by a shadow."

Ryu: "Oh for the love of fish and chips flavored ice-cream, can't you call someone else?"

Rise: "I could… but, didn't you say you're the strongest among all of us? Hmph and I thought you were **that** great."

Ryu: "Hey, hey, hey, no one said I'm not coming O.k.? Jeez…"

Rise: "Come here ASAP O.k.? Don't keep us waiting."

Ryu: "I got it, I got it." Rise hung up after he said that.

Ryu: "Let's go Ashura, I don't wanna be late…C'mon… C'mon."

Ashura: "How am I supposed to get there if you don't pick me up?"

Ryu: "Awh, can't you float around like the swords on TV??

Ashura: "No. But at least I can sing Christmas songs and the ones from TV can't."

Ryu: "They don't have to, now let's go already." He spoke while grabbing Ashura from the desk.

* * *

Outskirts of the Shelter

* * *

Ryu: "Just look at this place…"

Ashura: "After you broke the glass, the whole world started turning into the dark hour. And mysteriously, they manage to create special walls to block out shadows…although the shadows still penetrate it and gets in sometime."

Ryu: "There they are! C'mon, let run over there while sticking our tongues out and waving our hands in the sky like idiots."

Ashura: "What is wrong with you…?" He complained as Ryu walk towards Rise.

Ryu: "Mely Kismas (merry Christmas actually)."

Rise: "Aah~! An idiot is trying to rape me!"

Ryu: "It's me you little rat!"

Rise: "Ugh, jeez, don't act like an idiot and startle me like tha…!" When she finishes talking, Ryu was already ahead of her.

Kanji: "What took you so long?"

Ryu: "I was having ice-cream till Rise called me."

Ashura: "Liar."

Kanji: "Huh? What did your sword just…?" Ryu: "Oh pianos, organs, and electric guitars, just kick some shadow ass already."

* * *

The four of them continued to fight against the shadows, but there were too many of them and the shadow with the kidnapped girl is escaping. When all hope seems lost, a person jumped down from a building…….and died. But a true hero dashes towards the shadow. He casted an azure colored flame out of his own hands rapidly. The shadow deflected it and kept on running. The mysterious character was injured and followed slowly while he watches Ryu and the others chase the shadow from behind. Ryu and the others caught up with the shadow and started to battle it. The result was clear, the shadow has lost but it seem like it remains victorious, then, it turned in to a form that resembles a human, a form that looks much like the one in the black robe – Jet – .

* * *

Ryu: "Jet! You look black all over, what happened to you!?!?"

Jet: "I'm behind you, stupid. And that is just a shadow of me."

Ryu: "Oh great, one Jet is enough, now two of them!?"

Jet: "Stand aside while I do something." He spoke while walking to the bushes nearby and unzip the zippers of his pants to do "You obviously know what"

Ryu: "There's a toilet nearby, mind you."

Jet: "Why didn't you say so? I'm done anyway." He replied while walking towards the shadow.

Ryu: "So this is your shadow…. I never thought it would look like you…"

Rise: "It's his shadow, bonehead, it SUPPOSES to look like him."

Jet: "AHEM!" Everyone looks towards Jet when he did that. The shadow and Jet stared at each other for awhile, and breaking the silence, Jet shouted out at the shadow….:

"_Come…_"


End file.
